Whatever The Ball Hits, I’ll Buy - Challenge
In this video, Morgz, Morgz Mum and Bald Martin face off once again, this time trying to get rewards from kicking a ball into the goal. It was uploaded by Morgz. //VIDEO IN WORDS\\ Morgz: Whatever you hit with the football, I’ll buy for you Challenge! Bald Martin: What? Morgz Mum: This is awesome! Morgz: As you can see, we have a goal filled with loads of prizes. Like AirPods... Bald Martin: MacBook... Morgz Mum: Gucci... Morgz: And even a new house! But also in the goal are some extreme forefits. Like chillis... Bald Martin: (A) boxing punch... Morgz Mum: Dog food... Morgz: And even a hammer to destroy one of our prizes. Make sure you subscribe to the channel if you’re new (and) if you like football, and without further ado... ALL: Let’s get started! Morgz Mum: Okay, Team Mum, It’s my turn to go first! Morgz: And it’s my turn to go in goal first! Mum, bring it on! Morgz Mum: 3, 2, 1... *SCREAMS* Morgz: Whoa! Wait! What are you doing? Morgz Mum: Playing American football, of course! Morgz: We’re not playing American football, we’re playing soccer! That is a hard ball! Morgz Mum: *SCREAMS* *BALL COLLIDES WITH BOX* Morgz Mum: *SCREAMS WITH DELIGHT* I got McDonald’s! Yes! That’s the one I wanted! That’s the one I was aiming for! Bald Martin: Jill, why did you go for McDonald’s? There’s prizes on there worth thousands! Morgz Mum: Martin, nothing beats a McDonald’s (meal)! OK, guys, we’ve arrived at McDonald’s! As I’m sure you can tell by my slim figure, I’m on a diet at the moment. However, Morgan and Martin are paying for whatever I want, so maybe I’ll have a chees(y) day! Hello? McDonald’s Cashier: Hi, what can I get for ya? Morgz Mum: Can I have 10 Big Macs, please? How much will that be? McDonald’s Cashier: That’ll be £32.90. Morgz Mum: Perfect! Ladies and gentlemen, this is what I like to call the... BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG, BIG MAC BURGER!! This burger has over 3,000 calories. It has 20 beef patties, 30 bread buns, and loads of cheese! I’m felling hungry, guys, so let’s eat! *EAGERLY TAKES A BITE* *DEVOURS BURGERS* Morgz: Okay, guys, next up, it‘s my turn to kick the ball into the goal! Jill went for precision, aiming for the McDonald’s, of course, my strategy is a little bit different. I’M GONNA HIT THE BALL AS HARD AS I CAN!! The only question is, who’s gonna be going in the net to try and stop my shot? *SILENCE* Morgz Mum: Martin’ll do it! Bald Martin: *SCOFFS* Fine! Don’t worry, guys. I’m not scared of Morgan. I’ll do anything to stop the ball from going in the net. Morgz: 3... Bald Martin: COME ON!! Morgz: 2... Bald Martin: COME ON!! Morgz: 1!! Bald Martin: *SCREAMS* *SILENCE* Morgz: *KICKS BALL* I HIT GUCCI!! Guys, check the replay! I managed to hit the Gucci box! It wasn’t a clean hit, but I still hit it, which means it counts! Bald Martin: Hang on a sec, I nearly saved that! Morgz Mum: Nearly saved it? You weren’t even in the net! Morgz: Okay, guys, I’ve arrived at the designer clothes shop, and as you know, I can have any Gucci item I want (to buy) from Mum and Martin’s credit card. And, of course, I’m gonna go for the most expensive Gucci item that I can find! Check it out, guys! These are Gucci sunglasses! These look pretty dope! And they’re priced at £180. Morgz Mum: Martin, I guess that’s not too bad. Morgz: Or, how about these Gucci shoes, guys! These would look epic! And they’re £425. Bald Martin: Oh no! It’s getting more and more expensive Morgz: Okay, guys, if we really wanna find the most expensive Gucci item in the shop, then I think the best place to look is in the clothing (section). Check this out right here. Now, this is expensive! It’s £1500. Bald Martin: £1500? Morgz Mum: You could get a holiday with that! Morgz: Too bad, guys, I hit the Gucci, so you, (Mum), have to buy it for me. Bald Martin: So far, the first 2 shops were big prizes, so I’m gonna keep this going! The question is, what fool is gonna try and stop me? Morgz Mum: Me! Me, me, me, me! Me! I’m gonna save it! I want to save it! Morgz: Oh my gosh, Mum, you can‘t go in (the) net. You haven’t even got your gloves on right! Morgz Mum: Morgan, I’m the best goalkeeper in the world! I’m just like Messi! Morgz: Messi’s not even a goalkeeper! Get out of my net! Martin, I’m gonna show you how it’s done! Gods luck, you’re gonna need it! Bald Martin: 3... 2... 1! *KICKS BALL* Morgz: YES!! COME ON!! Get in (the) net, Martin, because with shots like that, I think that’s where you belong! Morgz Mum: Martin, if you save this, I am not going to be shining your bald head tonight! Bald Martin: No! Morgz Mum: 3... 2... 1! *KICKS BALL* No. No. Martin! Why didn’t ya save it? Bald Martin: I wasn’t paying attention, (and) you got the dog food! *LAUGHS* Morgz: Dog food is one of the smallest boxes, and she actually hit it! Morgz Mum: Guys, I can’t believe it! I’ve gone (and) hit the first forfeit in the video! I’m fuming! Guys, I really don’t wanna do this, but I’ve got no choice! I have to eat the dog food I forgot I wanna keep competing in the challenge! This is gonna be the most disgusting thing that I have ever done in my life! Oh my god, this absolutely stinks! Everybody, please subscribe to the channel, and (without further ado,) let’s do this! 3, 2, 1... *COUGHS* *WRETCHES* *PUKES* *GASPS* *RUBS TONGUE IN DISGUST* *COUGHS* THAT’S DISGUSTING!! I am never eating dog food again! I don’t matter what prizes there are! Morgz: Okay, guys, it is now my turn to kick the ball! With my first kick, I hit Gucci, so I’m hoping to continue that luck in my next kick! I’m looking at the goal and I’m seeing a lot of white boxes, so I’m hoping I hit one of those. Bald Martin: Jill, I’m so sorry, but it’s your turn to go in the net. I was in the goal last time for Morgan. Morgz Mum: *SIGHS* Fine, Martin, I’ll do it. A football is only a bag of air, so I’m not scared like Martin was. Morgz: 3... Morgz Mum: Come on! Morgz: 2... Morgz Mum: Let’s have it! Morgz: 1! Morgz Mum: *SCREAMS* Morgz: *SIGHS* *KICKS BALL* YEAH!! I got myself AN XBOX!! Bald Martin: Jill, what on earth was that? You ran out of the net! You didn’t even try to save that. Morgz Mum: Martin, you can’t talk. You did the same! Morgz: Again? Guys, it was slightly questionable goalkeeping, but I’m not gonna complain! Okay, guys, we are back at the electronics shop, and it is time for me to get a brand new Xbox! Bald Martin: Oh, Morgan, do you really need another Xbox? Morgz Mum: You’ve bought so many consoles in this shop, they’re probably sick of seeing you here! Morgz: Well, Mum, they’re probably sick of seeing you at McDonald’s, but that doesn’t stop ya! Morgz Mum: *GASPS* Fair enough. Morgz: Check it out, guys, this is the Xbox One S 1TB model, (and it’s) for £250. And you two have to buy it for me. Morgz Mum: Well, Martin, there’s only one way to settle this. Bald Martin: (A) dance battle? Morgz Mum: No, Rock Paper Scissors. BOTH: Rock, paper, scissors! Morgz Mum: Martin, you best get your credit card out! Bald Martin: *SIGHS* Okay, guys, so far in this video, I’ve been pretty uselessly. I haven’t saved anything, and I have not even hit an item yet! After this shot, you will all be calling me Baldinio! 3... 2... 1! *BALL BOUNCES OFF NET* Morgz: MARTIN!! YOU KICKED IT INTO THE OTHER HOUSE!! Bald Martin: I can’t believe that! Morgz Mum: So much for Baldinio, Martin! Looks like we’re just gonna stick with Baldy for now! So far, I’ve had a McDonald‘s (meal), and I’ve had dog food, so this is kind of turning into an eating challenge for me! I’ve noticed one of the forfeits in the net is a chilli, so I need to stay away from that. But above the chilli, we’ve got a Diamond Play Button, we’ve got a Nintendo Switch, and we’ve got AirPods. I don‘t mind which one of those I have, but not (the) chilli. 3, 2, 1! *KICKS BALL* *SCREAMS* I GOT THE PLAY BUTTON!! Morgz: WHAT THE HELL?! DID YOU JUST FAKE SHOT ME?! Morgz Mum: I don’t know, but it worked! I don‘t believe it, guys, that shot was sensational! The technique was out of this world! After seeing that, Liverpool are gonna be on the phone soon trying to sign me up! Morgz: But wait a sec, Mum, you do realise you can’t buy (a) 10 million subscriber plaque. How are you planning on getting one? Morgz Mum: Well, Morgan, you’re right. It looks like I’ve got no other option but to take yours! Guys, I just want to say thank you for helping me reach 10 million subscribers! I never thought I would get here so quickly! *LAUGHS* // W.I.P. 2 // By: A FANDOM user (Real name Logan) // Length: 11:40/24:17 //